


Realization

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Peter B. found Miles an annoyance, but a simple sentence changes that.





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> That scene where they go and infiltrate Alchemax shook me.

_”Watch and learn kid, I’ll quiz ya later!”_ With a wave Peter was off, swinging towards Alchemax with ease. Biting back a yell, Miles sighed as he sagged back against a grouping of rocks.

_”Why did I get stuck with that janky, old, broke hobo Spiderman?”_ He cursed, balling his hand into a fist and smacking it into the rock beside him. The resounding crack made him lift his mask, a grin crossing his face. _”Well that’s new!”_ Perhaps a second later there was the sound of a large car, too big to be one of the dozen cars parked down below. Frowning, Miles turned and slowly looked over the ridge, watching as the large car pulled to a stop by the front doors. Two scientists were waiting, pulling the doors open as some...thing exited the vehicle. Miles felt his heart stop when he recognized exactly what was walking towards the open doors, his skin absolutely crawling as he watched the man enter the building.

_Kingpin_

Miles felt his legs give out from under him, his breathing starting to quicken as he hugged his legs close to himself. No, no Kingpin was here, here where he was. Where _Peter_ was. Miles’s heart felt like it was moving a thousand miles an hour, the previous night running through his head over and over. Of that large man, standing over a beaten and dying Spiderman. The man who had killed him without hesitation, pulling back bloodstained hands without such much as a shiver. The man who had killed Spiderman. The young teen felt like being ill, squeezing his eyes shut before taking a deep breath.

No...no he wasn’t going to kill Spiderman again.

Despite the absolute fear in his heart, Miles got to his feet and began running. Kingpin wasn’t going to kill another, not if he had something to say about it. Somehow, he made it inside the large facility, biting back a laugh of accomplishment as he entered the vents. Here he was, Miles Morales, sneaking into one of the nation's top research facilities, without being spotted! Quickly but quietly, he began to crawl on his hands and knees, calling for Peter until he ran right into him.

_”Peter!”_ He whispered, glad he had finally come across the older man.

_”What are you doing here?!”_ Peter asked in disbelief, grunting as Miles began to crawl forward, clearly trying to get past him.

_”Kingpin’s here! Just move over!”_ He whispered, the two awkwardly moving under Miles’ was close enough to talk without too much worry.

_”Just go back outside.”_ Peter hissed, doing his best not to let out a curse of frustration.

_”No! I just can’t sit there and just let Spiderman die without doing anything about it! I’m not doing that again!”_

…..again?

Peter felt his stomach churn, eyes widening as he stared at the young teen. Jesus...the kid had seen him die. Peter thought that maybe he had come across this worlds’ Peter in an alley or something, but….no. The kids worry about Kingpin hit him like a sack of bricks, no wonder he was terrified. He was so young, and to have already seen murder, without any way of preventing it, had to be eating the kid alive.

_”What?”_ Miles hissed after a few seconds, Peter shaking his head with a sigh.

_”Most people I meet in the workplace try to kill me, so...you’re a nice change of pace.”_ Peter noticed the way Miles seemed sated by the answer, and quietly vowed that he wouldn’t give up on the kid.

Not now, not ever.


End file.
